


Me Plus You is Fun for Two! (or three or four or eight)

by UpsideofCrazy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix convinces the other boys to buy a Disney Plus Account: The Fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), and maybe a tiny sprinkling of, disney pls sponsor me, there's basically no plot to this one folks it's just straight-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideofCrazy/pseuds/UpsideofCrazy
Summary: Felix is two days into the post-promotional rest period and bored out of his mind when he has the sudden (genius) idea of convincing the rest of the boys to go in on a Disney Plus account with him. Operation: House the Mouse, the Disney Plus Quest begins now!
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	Me Plus You is Fun for Two! (or three or four or eight)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I had the idea for this fic and then 48 hours later I had completed it in a fit of stress-induced, writing-as-a-coping-mechanism frenzy. Big thanks to the Chan's Kitchen Discord crew for helping me figure out which boy would be drawn in by which Disney Plus feature! This is largely plotless and only a little bit funny, but hope y'all enjoy anyways!

Felix was two days into the post-promotions rest period and already bored out of his goddamn mind. He had thoroughly exhausted his Uno deck, lost too many rounds of Among Us for his pride to allow him another go of it any time soon, and was somehow miraculously caught up on all his shows and comics (that he cared enough about to stay current with, anyways). There was simply nothing for him to do, and it was an absolute tragedy, because Felix was probably going to go insane if he went another twenty-four hours without a clear time waster in his life. Not even his beloved PC games could hold his attention for more than a half hour. It was, if he could be allowed to flex his French for a moment, _tragique_.

Felix had currently resorted to lying half-on, half-off his bed, his feet grazing the floor while his upper body was positioned in what he hoped was a very dramatic fashion atop his pillow. It would have been more dramatic if there had been someone else there to witness him – Felix was sure that Hyunjin, at least, would have appreciated the artful nature of his bed-flop – but he would have to make do with the almost poetic nature of being oh so alone in both his boredom and also through literally being alone in his room.

“There’s a hundred and four days of summer vacation,” Felix crooned mournfully into his pillow, “til school comes along just to end it…”

Jisung would probably sing along with him, if Jisung were here. (And also if Jisung happened to know this particular set of English lyrics.) But, alas, Jisung had yet to leave his bed for anything other than eating and bathroom needs, and so Felix remained alone.

He continued, just as mournfully, “so the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it. Like may-be…”

The idea slammed into him with the force of something full of force like a bus or a train or something. (Look, Felix was working on his lyricism, alright? It was a process.) Felix pushed himself fully upright, swinging his legs up and onto the bed as his epiphany washed over him in waves. (That’s a much better analogy! Maybe lyricism wasn’t so hard after all.)

He had just been struck with a moment of divine intervention. The heavens had parted and God themselves had reached down to gently stroke Felix’s brain into firing off the neurons necessary to come up with this, the ultimate cure to his boredom: binge watching all of Phineas and Ferb. It was so obvious! Felix didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this when the boredom had first set in on day one of the rest period.

Snatching his phone from his bedside table, Felix quickly googled “Phineas and Ferb watch online free” and began his grand pirating adventure. Except, the first website he found had absolutely shitty frame rates. The second website was in German for some reason, and the third one somehow had even worse graphics than the first. This trend continued; website after website offering terrible quality rips of Phineas and Ferb (or in one memorable instance “Fineas and Pherb,” which turned out to be someone’s shitty and borderline-plagiarism personal claymation project). Which, okay, Felix kind of got it. He was trying to pirate the show, after all. Maybe he could actually, for once, buy it…?

Another quick Google search pulled up the one website that had all four glorious seasons of Phineas and Ferb: disneyplus.com. It also pulled up the price of accessing said website: 80,000 won for a full year of streaming. Watching Phineas and Ferb, even all four seasons, was not worth an 80,000 won price tag.

 _But…_ Felix sat up a little straighter, another little zip of inspiration barreling down into his brain from the heavens above, _it’s definitely worth a 10,000 won price tag._ He just had to get the others on board.

Jisung was his first potential investor mostly because Felix knew exactly where Jisung was in their dorm and exactly how to entice him into going in on a Disney Plus account.

Sure enough, Felix found Jisung in his bed, wrapped in quite possibly the coziest blanket Felix had ever seen and watching who-knows-what on his phone. Alien conspiracy theories, probably. Felix was momentarily distracted from his mission by the overwhelming urge to burrow into the burrito Jisung had made for himself. Felix was never one to deny his cuddling urges.

Jisung opened a corner of his blanket to let Felix into his burrito as soon as he noticed Felix eyeing his setup, and Felix offered him copious amounts of cuddles in return. The two boys stayed wrapped in each other and the blanket for a few moments before Felix remembered his original purpose in seeking out Jisung.

“Oh! Sung!”

Jisung hummed in response, pausing the video on his phone and taking out one of his earbuds while turning towards Felix with eyebrows raised.

“D’you wanna go in on a Disney Plus account with me?”

Jisung’s brows drew together. “How much is it?”

“Like, 10,000 won if everyone pays for an eighth of it.”

Jisung’s brows drew further together, and his nose did that little scrunch thing that Felix knew meant he was considering something with the utmost concentration. Eventually, he spoke.

“I dunno, Lix. That’s worth, like, 8 bags of chips.”

Damn, chips would’ve been a hard bargain to beat. Luckily, Felix had a trump card.

“Disney Plus has National Geographic.”

“Oh shit-!” Jisung did one of his involuntary excitement-flails, which ended up sending him over the side of the bed, which in turn ended up pulling Felix over too since they were still ensconced in the same blanket burrito. Felix ended up half-on top of Jisung, half-sprawled on the floor. It was altogether a much more dramatic pose than his earlier bed draping had been, and this time he had an audience (one whole Jisung) to see his artful sprawl. Operation: House the Mouse (which is what he had decided right now to call this whole getting-the-other-boys-to-buy-Disney-Plus-with-him thing) was going excellent so far.

“I will absolutely give you 10,000 won to get all of the Nat Geo content,” Jisung said, his face earnest and solemn and also squished up against the bedroom floor. “And I’m not messing around!” Felix appreciated the vine reference, and also Jisung’s cooperation with his plan.

“You’re the best, Ji!” Felix gave him one more nuzzle before starting the arduous process of extracting himself from the blanket burrito. It was a rather well-wrapped contraption (Jisung had a lot of practice), but eventually, Felix wormed his way out into the open air. Jisung looked rather content to continue lounging on the floor, and so Felix bid his near-twin a heart-felt _adieu_ (because he was back on his French bullshit) and set out in search of more members to ~~coerce~~ lovingly implore to join him in his Disney Plus Quest. (Wait, shit, that was a much better name than Operation: House the Mouse. Oh well, he was committed to the Operation now; the Disney Plus Quest could be the subtitle.)

Felix had taken not even one full step outside of Jeongsung’s bedroom when he ran into Minho. Like, literally ran; Felix’s nose bounced off the side of the other boy’s head before he was even fully aware of what was happening.

“Ah, Yongbokkie, careful!” Minho chided him, steadying Felix with gentle hands that betrayed his exasperated tone.

“Ah, sorry Minho-hyung. Oh! Wait! While you’re here, and I’m here, do you wanna buy a Disney Plus account with me?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Minho gave him one of his lazily curling smiles. His smile only deepened when Felix felt himself involuntarily pouting.

“It’s only 10,000 won. For an entire year!”

“Still good.” Minho’s lazy grin was infuriating, except it was Minho, and Felix had been living with him for years, and so was (mostly) immune to that grin at this point.

“You could watch Mary Poppins,” Felix countered. Minho’s grin wavered, but it didn’t fall completely.

 _Oh, so this is boss-level shit_ , Felix mused, doubling down on his offense.

“You could watch Hocus Pocus,” Felix continued his assault, “and the Parent Trap, and Flubber. _Flubber_ , hyung.”

Minho’s smile was definitely hanging on by a thread, now, but it was still hanging on. Felix was absolutely wracking his brain trying to come up with something, _anything_ , to entice Minho that last little bit across the line and into Operation: House the Mouse territory. God must have been feeling extra loving towards Felix today, because a third bolt of inspiration hit him not half a moment later.

Felix whipped out his phone, typing a simple amalgamated word into Google Images. He clicked on the first picture, turning his phone towards Minho with a smug grin.

“Disney Plus has Kitbull,” Felix said, and Minho’s grin crumbled into the soft face he reserved specifically for cats (and the other members, but only when he thought they weren’t looking).

Another moment passed, and then Minho meet Felix’s eyes once more. “…You said 10,000 won?”

“Yup! Thanks, hyung!” Felix offered him a light hip-bump and a megawatt grin before leaving Minho to frantically google more Kitbull pics in the middle of their hallway.

He came across Seungmin in their living area. The other boy was posted up at the very end of their huge sectional, fixated on the phone in his hands. As Felix got closer, he could see the familiar grey halls and colorful little spacepeople of Among Us. _Of course._

“Hey, Seungminnie?” Seungmin hummed in response. “You busy?” Another hum. Felix took this as an invitation to keep talking.

“I was wondering if you would want to buy a Disney Plus account with me and the others?” No hum this time, but Felix did watch as Seungmin brutally murdered Orange, puttered around for a bit in Electrical, then reported that same orange corpse. _Brutal._

Felix valiantly continued, “the account would only cost 10,000 won each if everyone goes in for it.” He had no clue if Seungmin was even registering his words until the other boy spoke.

“Yeah, but that 10,000 won would go directly into the pockets of a capitalist hell mouse.” While speaking, Seungmin was convincing the other spacepeople that Red had been acting awful sus recently. Red was voted off, a new round began, and Seungmin near-immediately murdered White in Admin once his kill-cooldown finished. Felix was simultaneously very impressed with his Gamer Skillz™ and also mildly terrified of how flawlessly Seungmin was pulling off his kill streak. Seungmin then ran his little flower-wearing cyan spaceperson up into the cafeteria to stand completely still at the top of the area and pretend to download files. Felix was maybe a little scared that Seungmin might be way too good at pretend murder. The combination of bright colors and space themes did remind him of a possible lure for Seungmin to join Operation: House the Mouse, the Disney Plus Quest, though.

“The capitalist hell mouse has Big Hero 6,” Felix said. Seungmin didn’t say anything in response, waiting out the rest of his kill cool-down, offing Brown, and then calling an emergency meeting to pin everything on Lime after claiming to have caught the other venting. The others voted Lime out, and Seungmin won his round. He then finally set his phone down, turning towards Felix.

“Big Hero 6?” Seungmin asked.

“Big Hero 6,” Felix confirmed.

Seungmin paused for a second, before offering Felix one of his big, eye-crinkling smiles. “I guess we all have to have a little capitalism every now and then! You said 10,000 won?”

“Yup!” Felix replied, giving him two large thumbs up along with a cheery, “good luck with your murders!”

“Thank you!” Seungmin replied, turning back to his game. Felix stayed just long enough to see the red “Imposter” screen flash across Seungmin’s phone once more. He left before the carnage could truly resume.

After hearing some puttering happening in the kitchen, Felix poked his head in to find Jeongin trying (and largely failing, it looked like) to get the kettle to work.

“Need some help, Innie?” Felix asked.

Jeongin started a little, but then turned to Felix with large eyes and a heartfelt “please?” Felix had offered first, but he didn't think he’d have been able to back out at that point even if he had wanted to. No one could refute Jeongin when he looked like _that_.

Felix scooted Jeongin to the side with a gentle hip bump before crackling his knuckles and his neck. Jeongin was rolling his eyes at him, but Jeongin was also smiling, and so Felix figured he could put up with a little bit of sass from their youngest. He spent a minute or so straightening the wires and cleaning the base of the kettle before giving the whole thing a good, solid whack. He then placed the body of the kettle down onto its stand, clicked it on, and smiled triumphantly at Jeongin as the little light turned on and the water slowly but surely began to bubble.

“Thank you, Magic Man,” Jeongin said, fluttering his eyelashes for good measure, and now it was Felix’s turn to snort and roll his eyes at the other.

“Wanna know how you can repay me?” Felix’s question prompted some severe side-eye from Jeongin, but the younger was also distracted with pulling down a barley tea bag from the cupboard over the tea kettle, and so the overall effect was diluted.

Felix didn’t wait for Jeongin to respond; he knew the other wouldn’t. “You can help me buy a Disney Plus account. It’s only 10,000 won for each of us, and we’d get a ton of Disney movies.”

“I’m not really big into Disney,” Jeongin replied. He had successfully retrieved his tea bag, and was now searching for his favorite mug, the one with the picture of Minho in his ugly-makeup from their latest Finding Stray Kids season.

“Just last week you were saying how much of a Gen Z icon Ariel is.” Jeongin colored slightly at that, but he didn’t respond to Felix’s goading. _Alrighty then, time to switch tactics._

“Disney Plus has Marvel, too.”

Jeongin gave a half-hearted shrug, staring intently at the kettle as he waited for his water to finish boiling. There was some sort of idiom about that, Felix was almost certain, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what that was right now. Whatever; the Operation was more important anyways, and Jeongin was proving a harder nut to crack than most.

“Superheroes, Innie!” Felix valiantly persisted. “Iron Man! Thor! Black Panther!”

Jeongin just shrugged again. “Superheroes are overrated.” The kettle finally brought the water to a roiling boil and shut itself off with a resounding click. The sound triggered a small revelation in Felix’s brain, and he leaned all the way into Jeongin’s space before the other could even grab the kettle.

“What about villains, then?” Felix leaned in even further. “What about Thanos?”

Felix knew he had Jeongin when the other turned to him with wide eyes, Minho mug forgotten with a dry barley tea bag sitting at its bottom.

“Thanos?” Jeongin said.

“Thanos,” Felix confirmed.

Jeongin returned his attention to his tea mug, slowly pouring hot water over the tea bag and letting the steam drift up and into his face. Then, he turned back to Felix with a wide grin.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Felix let out a small whoop, wrapping his arm briefly around Jeongin’s shoulders in a half-hug that the other tolerated with the endless reserve of patience he had built up through years of living with the seven older boys.

“Thanks Innie!” Felix called over his shoulder as he went to seek out his next target. He was hoping to stumble across Chan or Hyunjin next; Felix was pretty positive they’d both be easy converts to the Operation. His luck held; when he emerged out of the kitchen and back into their living room, Hyunjin was there, sitting pressed up against Seungmin’s side as the other continued to absolutely sweep his competition in Among Us. Felix thought Hyunjin was possibly taking notes on Seungmin’s play style.

“Hyunjinnie!” Felix cried, and the other boy nearly startled off the couch in a move all-to-reminiscent of Jisung’s earlier flailing. Seungmin was altogether unaffected, thoroughly absorbed in either completing his tasks or planning his next murder; Felix couldn’t really tell from his facial expression.

“Lixie?” Hyunjin asked, turning to him with wide eyes.

“Wanna buy Disney Plus with me and the others? It’s only 10,000 won! Seungmin already agreed.”

Seungmin hummed something that could have been assent but could just as easily have been rejection. Felix hoped Hyunjin would take it as assent. For his part, Hyunjin was turning narrowed eyes towards Felix, then towards Seungmin, then back towards Felix.

“Do they have Tangled?” Hyunjin questioned.

“Yup!”

Hyunjin’s eyes narrowed. “Do they have Brave?”

“Yup!”

Hyunjin’s suspicious expression melted away into a wide smile. “Then I’m in!” Felix cheered at Hyunjin’s simple acquiescence. He’d been the easiest to convince so far, and Felix was grateful for the break in the elite mental manipulation he’d had to perform to convince the others to go in on his (frankly quite genius) plan.

Seungmin started humming something that sounded suspiciously close to Easy, and Hyunjin shoved him with a sharp “yah!” Seungmin’s hand slipped from his phone, and a second later Felix saw his little cyan spaceperson being brutally murdered on the screen. Seungmin turned to Hyunjin with murderous intent radiating out of every pore, and Felix booked it out of the living room before there was a need to report a body.

The hallway was now Minho-free, but when Felix peeked into Jeongsung’s room, Jisung’s floor party had grown by one. Minho was wrapped up with Jisung in his blanket burrito and most likely force-feeding the younger boy cat videos. Felix let himself smile at them for a few seconds before shaking himself out of his sentimentality and proceeding down the hall. He was a man on a mission, dammit, and Operation: House the Mouse, the Disney Plus Quest couldn’t wait another day for completion.

Felix made the last-minute decision to poke his head into the bathroom and was glad he did so because Changbin was in there slathering who-know-what over his face. Actually, Felix probably knew what that was: Changbin had been bragging about the face-smoothing properties of his newest face mask for the past week or so. Felix made a mental note to steal some of the seafoam-colored goop for his own face later before pushing the bathroom door fully opening and coming to stand next to Changbin.

“Hey Changbinnie-hyung,” he said, and Changbin started so badly he slapped himself in the face with both goop-covered hands. Felix then spent the next minute doubled-over in laughter as Changbin glared at him with quite possibly the least amount of heat possible present in his gaze.

“Yah, brat!” Changbin barked, and Felix began the arduous process of recollecting himself. In another minute, he was able to stand and meet Changbin’s eyes, but the rather ridiculous color of the other’s facemask and the two distinct handprints on either side of his face sent Felix back down into another laughing spiral. Changbin grumbled at him, but Felix knew the other well enough to know he wasn’t actually mad, maybe just a little embarrassed. But Felix also knew how much Changbin loved hearing the others laugh, even if it was at his expense, and so Felix wasn’t overly concerned about the other’s dissatisfied posturing. He didn’t think he had put the Operation at risk with his laughter. At least, he really hoped not.

Once Felix had collected himself for a second time, he turned to Changbin with one of his patented sunshine grins. “Changbinnie-hyung, wanna do me a favor?”

Changbin’s eyebrows crawled up his face. “You spend three minutes laughing at me, to my face, and then have the balls to ask me for a favor?”

“Yup!”

Changbin let out a world-weary sigh that he had already perfected at the ripe old age of 21. “What is it?”

“Wanna buy a Disney Plus account with me and the rest? It’s only 10,000 won each!” Felix had his sales pitch down by that point, along with his salesman’s grin.

He could tell Changbin was tipping towards his side even before he had to bust out any of his big guns, but Felix figured a little incentive couldn’t hurt. “They have all the Disney princess movies,” he added. “from Snow White to Moana.”

“I do love Moana…” Changbin mumbled.

Felix decided he might as well go for the jugular. “They also have The Mandalorian.”

“The Mandalorian?”

Felix gave Changbin his most winning smile and offered two finishing words. “Baby Yoda.”

“Yes,” Changbin responded immediately. “Yes, yes, I will buy a Disney Plus account with you. Yes.”

Felix gave Changbin a tight hug and a heartfelt “thanks, Binnie-hyung!” in response.

“Yeah, yeah,” Changbin grumbled, but the facemask couldn’t hide how wide he was smiling. “Now let me wash this gunk off my face.”

Felix left Changbin to de-goop in the bathroom and made a beeline for the bedroom of his final target: Chan. Felix thought Chan might be the easiest of them all to get on board, because Chan had a glaringly obvious Achilles’ heel that Felix was all too happy to exploit. Operation: House the Mouse, the Disney Plus Quest was as good as golden at this point.

Sure enough, Chan was posted up at the desk beside his bed, working on some sort of music production thing despite the fact that he had clearly told the rest of them to take their promotional break seriously just two days before. Felix approached him quietly, though he probably didn’t need to bother with the stealth aspect given that Chan was wearing his good noise cancelling headphones.

Once he was within range, Felix ripped the headphones off the other boy’s head with one fell swoop. “Hello, _hypocrite_ -hyung!” ‘Hypocrite’ was in English because Felix had absolutely no clue what that word was in Korean, and Chan would understand his gentle ribbing regardless.

“Hey, Lix!” Chan shot him a warm, dimpled grin despite the fact that Felix had likely interrupted whatever program he had been working on. Felix allowed himself a moment to feel smug over his special ~Australian privileges~ before re-centering himself on the mission at hand. _Right._ Just one more member to go, and Felix could start reteaching himself the words to every single Phineas and Ferb song.

“What’s up?” Chan asked when Felix had yet to announce the reason for his visit, and Felix gave himself a little shake.

 _Get your head in the game,_ Felix told himself, and then grinned.

“Channie-hyung, d’you wanna buy a Disney Plus account with me? It’s 10,000 won if we each chip in, and all the others have agreed to so far. Also,” Felix said, and here it was, his _pièce de résistance_ (because French was a funky little language that he loved very much, okay?), “they have High School Musical.”

Chan’s eyes went wide and his mouth went slack and Felix could almost guarantee that “We’re All in This Together” was currently looping through his brain. Felix really did know Chan so well – knew all of them inside and out, at this point – and so he knew before Chan even opened his mouth that the other boy would agree to his plan.

“We are all in this together, aren’t we?” Chan said, and he was grinning so wide and his dimples were so deep and Felix was sure he himself was smiling just as wide.

“Make our dreams come true!” Felix trilled in response, and Chan laughed.

With that, Operation: House the Mouse, the Disney Plus Quest came to a successful end. Felix gathered the 10,000 won from each of the other boys via Venmo that evening, and the account was purchased before the day was through. Felix made his profile picture Agent P (not to be confused with Perry the Platypus) and instantly roped the rest of the boys into a movie night. They all agreed with varied levels of grumbling, but they were on a break, after all, and Felix christened the evening as Mandatory Family Bonding Time, so they really didn’t have the option to refuse.

The first movie they watched together was Frozen. The second was Frozen II. The third was Frozen II, again, but this time they let Jisung belt out every song. Felix’s prior boredom had left the country, and he was squished in-between Jisung and Minho, and he was so, so content.

“The real Operation was the friends we made along the way,” he mumbled at the end of their second run-through of Frozen II, and Minho looked at him strangely, and Jisung nodded his head sagely, and Felix burrowed further into the warmth of his little lost-and-found family as someone (Seungmin) put on Big Hero 6.

**Author's Note:**

> We're ending in a cuddle puddle because it's my fic and I can do what I want. Hope you all enjoyed this lil bit of mindless fluff, and have a great rest of your day!
> 
> Please keep taking care of yourselves mentally and physically! If you're an American over 18, make sure you vote! Support BLM however you're able. Tell your friends/family you love them, cut yourself some slack, and know that there are better days out there just waiting for you! Love you all, and thanks for reading <3


End file.
